Path of the Dragon
by Umi no Samui
Summary: The Teen Titans have always been the only super hero team in Jump City. But what if a new team were to show up? And what if they brought along new villians?


_**Path of the Dragon**_

Just a few quick notes. This is my first story, so please be nice. I do accept criticism, along with suggestions **as long as they go with the story. ** I would also like to apologize for my over-use of the comma. It worked for me endlessly, with no benefits. Before reading my story, please give the comma a large round of applause. And finally, as much as it pains me to admit it, I don't own the Teen Titans.

"Speaking"

"**Emphasized speaking" **i.e. yelling

_Thoughts_

**_Projected thoughts-_** i.e. can be heard in others minds

Titans Tower

Raven was meditating on the roof when her communicator went off. Robin was calling.

"Raven, we just got a report of at least forty Slade-bots destroying the downtown area. Cinderblock is with them."

"All right, I'm on it. I'll meet you all there."

Wait. Along with the report came another one of possible unknown meta-humans in the same area. Be on your guard."

_Possible meta-humans? _Thought Raven _This could be interesting._

Downtown, Jump City

The Teen Titans assembled around the corner from where the army of Slade-bots were. As they sprung around the corner, Robin let out his trademark yell.

"Titans… go?" came from the confused leaders mouth.

The street before them was devastated. But apparently not by the robots or Cinderblock. The Slade-bots were all decimated. Many were broken or cut in half; some were impaled with parking meters or what looked like tree limbs. But the vast majority seemed to be melted to the ground. And in the middle of the mess were two figures. One was Cinderblock, bound in a chain of crackling purple energy. The other was a teenager, on fire, on his knees.

"Whoa, Titans, help that guy!" yelled Cyborg.

"No, you should leave him be for now." said a teen they hadn't noticed before then. She had an accent that seemed to contain a bit of everything.

"Uh, who are you?" asked Beast Boy.

The girl was average height, dressed in a tight yellow skirt that went down to her knees, a pale yellow v-cut top, and brown sandals. She also had blond hair, blue eyes and thin black glasses. Over her shoulder was a canvas backpack. Her reply to the question posed by Beast Boy was:

"You may call me Jabber."

"Did you do that to the robots? Or Cinderblock? And what about the burning guy?'

She was assaulted with questions from the Teen Titans.

"Uh no; no; and he's all right, just blowing off some steam."

"Then please tell us, who has restrained the stone giant who is known as Cinderblock?" asked Starfire.

"That would be one of my friends. Come on out guys, they sound okay."

Jabber looked back in to the alley behind her. Five more teenagers emerged from the shadows. Two were male, the other three were female. One of the girls had a purple energy cloud around her hand. Upon seeing it, Cyborg took aim with his arm cannon.

"No, don't, she's restraining the stone man." Said Jabber, stepping between Cyborg and the girl.

"Yeah, and if g.m. would take over, that would be greatly appreciated." she said." "By the way, I'm Violet Tallon."

"Yeah, an I'm the Green Man." Said one of the guys, stepping from the shadows.

He was dressed in a green jumpsuit with numerous pockets, green knee-boots, clear green-lensed sunglasses, and strangely, a green, old-fashioned hunters cap with a feather sticking from the side. The hair they could see was red, and he had a bit of 5' o clock shadow going. To complete the look were a pair of green leather gloves through his belt and an emerald encrusted hunting horn over his back.

"Don't worry Vi, I go 'im." He raised his hands and tree limbs shot out of the road, ensnaring Cinderblock.

"Uh, dude, that guy is **really** strong, are you sure it'll hold?" asked Beast Boy.

"You needn't worry. There isn't much in existence that can break a magically created plant of the Green Mans'. About the only thing would be more magic."

This new voice belonged to the other male. He topped the Green Man by about two and a half feet, putting him at about 8'7". He was exceedingly wide shouldered, and wore sneakers with jeans and a black tank top that showed muscles larger than Robins' head! Strapped to his back was a katana with an amethyst mounted in the hilt. His hair and eyes were a dark brown, and he had a scraggly beard. The fingernails on both hands were claws.

"My name is animal," said the leviathan. "Pleased to meet you all."

"This is great and all but… I think… I need… to lay… down." Violet said as she collapsed.

One of the remaining two girls moved out of the shadows to catch her. She was wearing a sleeveless black jumpsuit. Combat boots were on her feet. The girl had black hair and green eyes.

"Hello all, I'm Thorn. I'm sure it must be lovely to talk to you all, but I think Violet needs to rest."

"Why don't you use our tower?" asked Robin. "Raven could take the two of you and Beast Boy back, couldn't you?"

Raven cursed inwardly as she said "Fine, fine. **Azarath Metrion Zinthos.**" They disappeared into a vortex of darkness.

"Now why don't you all stay with us for a bit? It would save on hotel bills."

"We should probably talk to Hellfire first." Said Animal. Then the final person stepped from the shadows. She wore a red leotard with red leather sandals. The sandals were of the variety that wrapped up the calf. Her eyes were a strange, almost clear, shade of blue, and hair that was so blond it was almost white.

"Um, I think maybe we should go." She was so quiet that the Titans could barley hear her. Animal immediately bent down and started speaking to her in an even quieter tone.

"Titans, meet Scale." Said Jabber. "Scale, this is most of the Teen Titans."

"I know; nice to meet you."

Well, if'n we're goin', we should probably get the boss." Said g.m.

"Ill come with you." said Robin.

As they walked towards the still kneeling, still burning teen leader, green man spoke quietly to Robin.

"Listen, he ain't in the best a moods normally, but right now he's likely teh be extra pissed. Be careful. He's got a pretty bad temper and if he don't control it, your like as not to be barbequed."

"Right."

As they approached the human bonfire, g.m. called out to him.

"Hey, boss dude, you all right?"

When Hellfire replied, it was with a voice that was empty and bitter.

"We're so close, yet we don't know where he is, do we? So damn close I can almost hear the asshole!" The flames grew around him.

"I know, I know. We'll get him next time. In the meantime, Violet collapsed so a couple of the Titans offered us all a place to stay." That got his attention.

What? Where is she?"

"She's at their tower with the Thorn." Hellfire jumped to his feet. He was wearing a black trench coat, black pants, boots, gloves and a black shirt with a flaming skull on the front. Over his face he wore a mask upon which flames rose from the bottom. There were two white ovals where his eyes would have been.

"I'm pleased to meet you." Said Robin, extending his hand.

"Whatever. Let's go." Said the now distant Hellfire.

**Titans Tower**

"Thorn, does she need medical attention?" asked Raven.

"No, she just needs to rest a bit."

"I'll stay with her." offered Beast Boy.

"Fine." Said Raven. "Thorn, would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, some water would be nice."

As the girls went to the kitchen Beast Boy studied the other heroine. Her outfit was a bit like Ravens', but white with a tighter belt and no hood. He hair was dyed a light purple. _Wow, she's pretty good looking._ thought Beast Boy

"So, what's it like being a Titan?" Thorn asked Raven.

"It's different for everyone. What's your team like?"

We're not really a team. We're just sticking together until we reach our goal."

"What are you trying to do?"

"We all want revenge… on Nite."

Evil me, a cliffhanger. Oh well, I guess you'll have to review if you want the next chapter. I warn you now; I am a very slow typer.


End file.
